


castle on a cloud

by dandywarhol



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Game of Thrones AU, Heavy Angst, M/M, bit o' fluff, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarhol/pseuds/dandywarhol
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are runaways in Westeros.They learn how to get by.





	castle on a cloud

They’d been on the road since they were twelve. Westeros wasn’t easy to navigate as a child — if the winding paths across endless hills didn’t catch you out, then some knife-brandishing bastard in a tavern sure would — but they survived. Unable to settle down and devoid of belongings, bar their weapons, the two traipsed up and down the Seven Kingdoms in hope of some higher purpose. 

On particularly cold nights, Kuroo would think about whether it was ever worth leaving at all; however, when the snow ceased to fall and the sun rose once more, light cascading down between the leaves, he was reminded of how vital it was that they ran when they did. Ran from King’s Landing and their families and what little both things had to offer. There was no chance to be young and free in a place like that.

Neither had truly believed they would last so long. Now eighteen years of age, it was only a question of how much longer living so recklessly could last. Winter was coming, that's what the rumours said. They didn’t quite believe it until, when travelling back down the Kingsroad, the snow followed them all the way back down to Storm’s End.

“Bokuto, what now?” Kuroo asked, hands hovering above their makeshift fire, “You know I don’t want to go back but—“

“Yeah, me neither,” Bokuto sighed, with a certainty Kuroo admired. Kuroo was no coward, but his pessimistic perspective on life often made it difficult to be much of a hero, either. Bokuto had none of these problems.

 _If there’s a way, then we’ll do it,_ Bokuto had told him one night, back in their earlier days, when things were at their roughest. Their fighting technique was poor and their food was lacking: no man would take them seriously. Things were different now, though. 

“I don’t wanna pretend there’s no _us_. I can’t and I won’t,” Bokuto met his eye and Kuroo shivered. One could never really forget the look on his father’s face when he saw Bokuto and him holding hands in the street, how he stormed up to them and ripped them apart, both tumbling towards cobblestone. At the time they were confused, but as they grew older things became more apparent. Boys weren’t meant to be with boys, not by the common people’s standards.

So being with the common people was no place for them. Never could be. 

Kuroo sent him a watery smile. “Me neither, Bo. I just don’t know what’s next. I don’t think there _can_ be anything.”

“Then.. then we just keep living as we are,” Bokuto shuffled closer to the fire, closer to Kuroo, a grin on his face, “I love you and you love me. Maybe that’s all there is to it, y’know?” 

“Maybe,” Kuroo sighed, tucking his head into the fur draped over Bokuto’s shoulder, “Sorry for being such a downer. I just worry sometimes.”

“I’ve put up with it for this long, haven’t I?” Bokuto replies, and there’s such a sense of pride in his voice that Kuroo's heart can’t help but feel warm.

When they sleep that night, it’s under the stars and Bokuto’s words ring true. _Maybe this is all life is meant to be._

 

***

 

“It’s kinda hard to jerk anybody off when there’s about five layers of sheepskin between us, Kou," Kuroo smirks, indulging in the pink, flushed cheeks of his boyfriend and the way his moans sound when muffled by Kuroo’s glove, “I’m afraid this is gonna have to do.”

Kuroo grinds down again and Bokuto’s body jerks up on instinct, eyes squeezed shut as he aches for more. Bokuto tries to retaliate, wants to tell Kuroo to _fucking hurry up already_ , but the words die in his throat as Kuroo shoves down his fur collar and latches onto his neck.

When Bokuto comes, it’s from this alone, untouched and in pure desperation, and when Kuroo comes, it’s from that sight alone.

 

***

 

“I see ya point, but I really think the nobles have it good, man,” Bokuto exclaims, taking a glance at his partner’s unimpressed face as they walk side-by-side down the narrow path, “Big castles with proper mattresses and personal chefs, that’s the dream.”

Kuroo sighs. “In theory, yeah. But think about how many of them die.”

Bokuto looks up at the sky, his thoughtful expression catching Kuroo off guard. “Yeah, but,” and Bokuto speaks slowly, with enough conviction that Kuroo realises his thoughts on the matter extend far past this conversation, that he’s really thought about this and _oh god what if he’s doubting our lives far more than I am,_ but the intrusive thoughts are brought to a halt when Bokuto continues, “We’re all gonna die regardless, so I’d rather live a short but happy life, than a long but sad one. That’s why we’re here doing this anyway, right?” 

And just like that they’re on the same page again. 

Perhaps Kuroo doesn’t have to worry quite as much as he does. 

 

***

 

Their salvation comes in the form of a fragile, old man and his stone house in the Eyrie. “Take it, boys,” he croaks from the seat opposite them, “I’m spending my last days right here in this brothel, you can be sure of that. Now, take the keys and hurry before some fucker raids the place. And take good care of my dog or I’ll haunt you from the fucking grave. ”

Maybe this was their higher purpose, after all.

 

***

 

It’s no castle, but it’s as close as the pair had ever been to one. As two such lively figures, they never expected such a peaceful lifestyle could be theirs for the taking, but it suited them — in its own way. 

“I love you,” Bokuto whispers one night, as they lay in bed. 

“I love you, too. But what’s up?” Kuroo replies, hugging him even closer from behind. 

“Just felt like I needed to say it,” Bokuto smiles, shuffling over to give Kuroo one last kiss before they sleep. 

 

***

 

Raiders. 

That night. 

Their weapons are just a foot too far away. 

Bokuto is stabbed. 

And the Gods must hate him, truly must _despise_ Kuroo, because he comes out unscathed. 

Bokuto lays in a heap in Kuroo’s lap, gasping for air as Kuroo’s hands move frantically between his head and his wounds, heart and brain in turmoil as neither can take charge. His brain screams to tend to the injury, but somewhere deep within he knows it’s too late for that, knows it as the blood seeps out between his fingers. Kuroo’s heart knows its duty, knows to give comfort in Bokuto’s last moments, and so his hands settle on either side of his boyfriend’s face as he resists the urge to cry.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Kou, look at me, c’mon,” Kuroo chokes, and he forces himself to look his partner in the eye — for all the desperation within them that he could not solve, for all he was forced to watch them go lifeless in his very arms — Bokuto at least deserved that.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Kuroo murmured, running hands through Bokuto’s hair, tugging hard at it, giving Bokuto every last bit of feeling he could.

“Sh…short but happy,” Bokuto smiled through his tears, “Gl..ad….. ‘t was you.”

There was no heaven, Kuroo thought he knew that much. But if there was, _God, if there was_ , he hoped Bokuto had the biggest castle of them all up there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo i've been desperate to write bokuroo bc they're my absolute faves and all i want is for them to be happy but.... apparently i am incapable of doing that :))))
> 
> just wrote this to get out all my GoT emotions tbh
> 
> also i listened to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmMaZXAahCs the entire time i wrote this
> 
> ALSO I RLLY HAVENT CHECKED THIS OR ANYTHING I JUST BASHED IT OUT


End file.
